gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Lauren Relationship is the romantic relationship between Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes. They are commonly known as Luck '('L'auren/P'uck) or Pizes as Puck referred to them in the episode Rumours. To show your support for Luck/Pizes, join The Luck Team. Overview Lauren rescues Puck after he spends twenty-four hours locked in a porta-potty. Later, Puck asks her to join the Glee Club since Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy, and New Directions needed a twelfth member. She agrees, with the condition of spending "seven minutes in heaven" with Puck, as well as a carton of Cadbury Eggs (which would have been hard to find, as they weren't in season). When she doesn't return his feelings after finding out he's a rather bad kisser, she claims she originally liked him because she thought he was mixed race. Episodes For Never Been Kissed While Puck and Artie perform [[One Love (People Get Ready)|''One Love (People Get Ready)]], Puck begins to collect money and deposit money while Lauren growls at him in a seductive manner. Special Education After Lauren rescued Puck after being trapped six hours in a porta-potty, he asked her to join the Glee Club in order to have the required members in the club because Kurt went to Dalton Academy and joined the Warblers. She agrees with the condition that he gives her a case of Cadbury Creme Eggs and having "seven minutes in heaven", but she still joins even though she left after three minutes. Before the competition, Puck asks Lauren, who is not nervous because "show choir is stupid", and says that he owes her his life. When celebrating the victory by performing ''Dog Days Are Over Puck and Lauren are dancing in a very friendly way with each other. asking Santa for Puck and sweet potato fries]] A Very Glee Christmas When Lauren is sitting on Santa's knee, she asks for Puck's love, explaining that he is "a fox." Silly Love Songs Puck admits he's in love with Lauren. He dedicates the song ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' to Lauren to ask her out. She admits that the song was offensive and fights with Santana over Puck. They schedule a date at Breadstix for Valentine's Day after Puck formally asks Lauren out by presenting her a Ring Pop; however, Lauren stands him up causing a heartbroken Puck to make out with a random waitress. Later in the episode, the two are sitting together as friends having dinner at Breadstix. Comeback Puck is still trying to win over Lauren she goes to him for help with her duet, and he helps her relax during her performance of I Know What Boys Like for the anthem project. Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's party, while she and Blaine perform Don't You Want Me, Lauren pulls Puck into a hug. He is also wearing her glasses during their hug. Sexy Lauren realizes that, in order to become famous you need a sextape, and decides to make one with Puck. During ''Landslide'', Lauren and Puck smile together and she rests her head on his shoulder. Lauren calls Puck "nerd" for join The Celibacy Club, and when he confesses his love and says he likes courting, Lauren tells him he wants to push it and look for a while. Lauren kisses him and says she will join the Celibacy Club before leaving. As she leaves, Puck stares after her. Original Song Puck dedicates a song to Lauren, created by himself, titled Big Ass Heart, ''to make up for ''Fat Bottomed Girls. Later, they dance together during Loser Like Me. Born This Way Puck decides to help Lauren run for Prom Queen and says he will be Prom King with her. He says, "Baby, I'll help you get that crown, and I'll be your king." Lauren is seen smiling at him for this. He's also seen helping Lauren look through Quinn's school records. Rumours While saying the portmanteau names for the couples in Glee club, Puck throws out "Pizes" and the two nod at the name. The Prom Queen Puck is worried about his status as bad-ass after Jacob tells him that Lauren "wears the pants in the relationship." Despite Puck's concerns, he still takes Lauren to Prom, and the two take their prom picture together and seem to enjoy the prom without any signs of trouble.﻿ New York When New Directions first arrive in New York, Puck and Lauren are seen trying to order cocktails, but Mr. Schue catches them. Although Puck has mildly flirted with Rachel through Season 2, even a little bit after he got with Lauren, he encourages Finn to go after her without a hint of jealousy (implying that he is totally committed to Lauren). Gallery lp1.jpg lp2.jpg lp3.png lp4.png lp5.png lp6.jpg glee27.jpg 1216;.png 1218;.png 936;.png A Very Glee Christmas - Lauren and Santa.jpg 1319;.png 942;.png 948;.png 1213;.png PizesProm.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg LZizes2.jpg lp.png Category:Relationships